The End?
by HastaLuego32
Summary: Edward proposes. Bella says Yes. Bella is changed.Later: Edward hits Bells and she leaves. How will he win her back? [EXB]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something Wrong

Edward was over at my house, as usual. Charlie was out for the weekend. I could barely rein in my excitement over _that_. Edward and I are watching television just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. He cleared his throat nervously to get my attention.

"Bella," He started. "I, uh, want to tell you something."

I had never seen him this nervous before. "Yes?" I prompted when he fell silent.

"Well, you have to know that this isn't easy for me. But," He paused.

I was starting to get nervous. "Y-yes?" I squeaked.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" The words came out in a rush.

"What!?" I was so shocked at this statement, I forgot to even feel relieved that it wasn't something bad. He tensed.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked again, looking extremely nervous.

"Of- of course, Edward." I said shakily. His expression changed from nervous to suspicion.

"What's wrong?" He asked bluntly.

"Nothing, Edward. You had me all nervous, is all." I stated, trying to reassure him.

He looked relieved. "Oh." He said. "Well, then, I guess we should go to bed."

I only nodded. The suspicious look on his face returned. "Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

I nodded again. "Positive." I muttered.

Upstairs we got into the bed. I didn't feel at all tired, but faked sleep at once to avoid talking. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I supposed it was just nerves. We had never been on an official date before. That was all.

My cell phone went off. Before I even knew what had happened, Edward had answered it and was saying heatedly, but in a low voice, "Don't you know what time it is!? You almost woke her!"

There was a pause.

"But why can't you see that part?" He asked, clearly talking to Alice. I wondered why she had wanted to call me this late.

"So you don't know what she'll say?" He sounded very nervous now. "Perfect. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and was in the bed in the space of a heartbeat.

"Who was that?" I pretended to be sleepy.

"Just Alice." He reassured me. "She was just telling me about a vision of tomorrow night. You'd better be prepared, she wants to dress you up like a life size Barbie."

"Prom all over again." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Go back to sleep now, Bella." He said softly. That was the last thing I heard that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day when I woke up, Edward, as always, gently kissed my forehead and left through the window. I sighed contentedly. That was when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to get it, only tripping once. It was Alice, just as Edward had said.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted her cheerfully, yet sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked politely.

"No, I woke up a few moments before the doorbell rang." I admitted sheepishly. "You didn't wake me up."

"Oh, that's good. Great timing on my part, then, huh?" She added. "Now hurry up and get dressed! We have a lot to do this morning."

I sighed inwardly. This day was going to feel like eternity.

Later on, Alice and I had gone shopping. She insisted on hitting all the designer names first. When I objected to her spending money on me, she merely laughed like she thought I was joking. I clearly wasn't. She knew how I hated it when people spent money on me.

"Ok, all that's left now is these two." She said, holding up the two dresses we had chosen. "I simply can't decide."

"Well, what do you see me wearing tonight?" I asked reasonably.

"Oh! Excellent point, Bella! Hold on, I'll check." She closed her eyes and her face instantly became smooth and still. After what seemed forever, she finally opened her eyes again. "You'll be wearing this one."

She held up the small black number. I couldn't believe it. This dress was so gorgeous; it would only ruin the designer's reputation to put on me.

"Go try it on." Alice encouraged. "I'll wait right here."

I put the dress on. In it, even _I_ looked great. It was a sling shouldered kind of dress. The kind that only stay up on one shoulder and then trail off under your other arm. It was not too revealing of my top, only just showing that they were present. (author's note: HAHA! I couldn't think how to describe that without sounding too perverted) It was very figure-flattering. I came out of the dressing room to show Alice.

"Oooh! Bella, you look fantastic!" She exclaimed delightedly.

"Thank you." I said. "Are we done now?"

"Oh, yes. We have to hurry home now so that I can 'put your face on,' I believe that's how they say it?" Alice asked, smiling.

I laughed and pulled her to the black Mercedes. "Yes, you could say it like that." I agreed, still chuckling.

Hours later, my makeup was perfect. Alice also insisted on doing my hair. We argued for a while on what style it should be done in. Finally, we agreed simplicity was best. My silky straight brown hair was pulled up into a high, but loose, ponytail. Alice put some grey eyeshadow on my eyes, then a lot of mascara. She said the fuller my eyelashes were, the more they brought out my 'big, puppy dog, brown eyes.'

She lined my lips in a darker pink, then put on some light pink lip gloss. When I was finished and all dressed, she made me stand in front of the mirror and observe her handiwork.

"I thought you looked amazing before." Alice said quietly. "Now you look incredible."

The doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock. He was right on time. Alice glanced at me and said swiftly, "I'll get it!" And before I could even register it happening, she had left and answered the door.

"Hey, Edward! We just finished!" I heard her saying cheerfully. I then heard them coming up the stairs. I turned around at the sound of the door opening to my room.

Edward gaped at me. Of course, I blushed. Then I noticed what he was wearing. Slice had obviously planned our outfits because he was wearing a black jacket to match my dress over a white tee and slacks.

"You look great." I said to break the silence.

Edward seemed to realize that his mouth was open. He quickly reassembled his expression and said, "You look …well, I can't think of a word that fits. 'Incredible,' doesn't even seem to cut it."

I blushed again. "Thank you. So, where are we going tonight?"

He smiled mischievously. "Now, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

I sighed, but smiled slightly. "You know I don't like surprises."

His smile widened. "I know. But I think you might like this one."

That made me wonder. He laughed at my curiously puzzled expression. "Come on, we'd better go."

In his car, we rode in comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional laughter sponsored by me when I caught his glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. He would laugh along, but than he would focus on the road again. I must have caught him staring at least 5 times.

It was too dark for me to see where we were going. So I settled to just stare at the blackness out of my window.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked suddenly.

"Just thinking where we're going. And why you had me so dressed up." I added with a smile. He grinned.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. We're here." I only just noticed that the car had stopped. I still couldn't see anything. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we'll have to run a bit."

"I don't mind at all." I said truthfully. He raised his eyebrows. "Never mind, I don't want to spoil the mood tonight by talking about it."

We got out of the car and he gently placed me on his back. I barely noticed we were running. There was hardly even a breeze against my face. Then, he reached up and touched my hand. "We're here."

I looked up. It was our meadow. There was a wooden crate set in the center, and it had a candle on it that was burning brightly. There was fine china on it that looked like it came from a high quality restaurant. Beside the 'table' there was a rather large picnic basket. I started crying. It was a stupid reaction, I knew, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, clearly not knowing what he was apologizing for. "We don't have to eat here. I can take you home." He offered, and he was obviously saddened by this thought.

"I'm such an idiot." I stated through my tears. He looked at me, puzzled. "I'm crying out of happiness, stupid." I laughed softly. His fell into an extremely relieved expression.

"Oh, is that all?" He asked. "I thought you didn't like it."

"How could anyone not like it?" I demanded. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Edward said, then started pulling me toward the table of sorts.

We ate. Or rather _I_ ate, and he watched. The food tasted like it too came from a high quality restaurant. When I was finished, he bent down and took out of the basket two glasses and a bottle of wine.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're drinking some too?"

"Yes, this is a special occasion." He said quietly.

"Oh, is it? Why?" I asked. He smiled.

Then he rose slowly from his seat and ordered me softly, "Get up."

I did. He stood in front of me for a moment, deliberating. Then he sank onto one knee. I started tearing up again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have made me so happy for the time we've been together. I realize that I cannot spend my life without you. Would you make me the happiest man …existing by saying you'll be my wife?"

I paused thinking it over. Of course Charlie would be upset, and Renee. Then I thought of what it was like just to be with him. It was like the world was suddenly a much happier place. I knew what my answer was going to be, but I still didn't like thinking of the consequences.

"Bella, say something. You're scaring me." He said, and indeed he did look scared. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yes. Edward Cullen, yes, I will marry you." For a second he simply looked up at me, stunned.

"What!?" He demanded. "What did you say!?"

I smiled even wider. "I said, 'Yes.'"

He jumped up and kissed me so passionately I almost fainted right there.

He stared laughing, ecstatically. "You said 'yes'! You said 'yes'!!" He turned toward the forest around us and said to no one in particular, "She said 'yes'!!!"

He turned back to me. I laughed at how happy he looked. "What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"We are going to go back to your house, and I am going to kiss you until you absolutely faint." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: DON'T WORRY!! They will not DO anything. It's just a serious make out session, I think…**

Chapter 3

We got back to my house in record time, even for Edward. We walked into the house kissing. I wasn't even sure how he managed to get the door open. When we got up the stairs and into my room, I tried to tell him I wanted to change, but I couldn't speak through all the kissing.

"I… need… a… human minute." I said in between them.

He stopped kissing me briefly. "Ok, hurry." I nodded and took off for the bathroom.

Inside, I didn't think to do anything but strip and replace those clothes with my pajamas. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't think I needed a shower, so I didn't take one.

I think I might have surprised Edward when I burst through the door and slammed him into the hallway wall. But if he was, he didn't show it. He was going along with every move I made. We walked into my room again, kissing still.

He pushed me onto the bed and fell slightly on top of me, slightly to the side. I didn't care. The weight only reminded me further that he was here with me and we were engaged.

I fingered his jacket, which he hadn't even bothered to take off. He noticed and tore it off. We never even broke the kisses for more than the space of a couple heartbeats.

When I started to et really dizzy, however, the kissing started to slow down a bit. He pulled back more often now, and said my name in between each meaningful kiss. Now I was _really_ dizzy. The room was spinning, and I think he must have noticed, because he pulled back and stayed back, just looking at me.

"Whoa." He breathed, panting.

"Yeah." I agreed, also panting.

I laid back against his chest, as he had adjusted himself so that he was now beside me completely.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Edward said, and kissed my hair. I smiled.

"Oh, I think I might have _some_ idea, however little you may think it is." I laughed lightly, and he joined in enthusiastically.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now." He suggested.

"'We'?" I questioned. He laughed again.

"Ok, _you_ should probably get some sleep now." He rephrased.

"You know damn well I wouldn't be able to sleep right now even if I wanted to." I told him bluntly.

"Ok, then. If you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?" He asked. It was not meant to be suggestive, that I could tell. I was surprised to find that I was a little disappointed when I realized he was not being suggestive.

"How about we just lay here and enjoy each others' company?" I suggested lamely. But he seemed to think it was a good idea, for I felt him nod.

"Yes, then maybe you'll fall asleep." He added hopefully.

"I seriously doubt it." I told him, smirking.

He laughed yet again.

"You're in a good mood." I pointed out.

"You finally told me you'd marry me!!" Edward exclaimed, as though that fact were childishly obvious, which, it was. "Am I not supposed to be happy about that!?"

I laughed. "I'm happy too; don't get me wrong, but wow, Edward. I don't think I've _ever_ seen you like _this_ before."

"No, you probably haven't." He agreed. "I've never been so happy. I feel like I could sing! And that's something no one wants to happen." He added playfully.

"I'm sure you're perfect at singing, just like you are at everything else." I told him, just as playfully.

"_Hey there, Delilah. What's it like in New York City?" _ Edward sang terribly on purpose. I laughed and then hit him over the head lightly.

"Hey! I like that song!" I told him.

"How could you?" He asked me, seriously now. He was actually curious about the workings of my strange mind.

"It's a pretty song." I told him.

"You only like it because it's popular." He accused me, smirking.

"You actually think I'm that shallow and fickle!?" I demanded.

He laughed. "No, I don't. But I do think that's something Rose would do though."

"Really?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously. "Well, it's just that I don't really know her that well at all. We only just got on _speaking_ terms!"

"I know, but I told you she'd come around, didn't I? It only took her a little longer than the rest of us to figure out how much we love you." He told me. Ending that statement teasingly.

"When _did_ you realize you loved me?" I asked him curious.

"I'm not sure, actually." Edward said. I thought he might have been at least uncomfortable about this conversation turner but he merely looked thoughtful. "I think it might have been that night in Port Angeles. You remember? When I wanted to kill those men for wanting to even touch you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I think that was the night I fell in love with you. Or at least realized I already was." He finished. "And what about you? When did you first love me?"

He was teasing me, I was sure, but I still thought about it seriously. "I don't really know…" I murmured. "I think …maybe it was when Jessica asked me if I liked you. I think I realized then and there what I was in for." I laughed. "I didn't know the half of it!"

Edward joined in my laughing. "No, you didn't." He agreed. "Now get some sleep, honey. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We do?" I asked him, just now realizing how tired I was. He nodded slowly.

"We have to tell both our parents." He said solemnly.

"I think yours will take it better than mine." I almost laughed. "Which reminds me, you didn't even have a ring tonight!" I accused.

"Oh yes I did!" He huffed. "I just forgot to bring it out, I was so absorbed in the look on your face. It was terrifying." He looked at my expression now briefly. "No, not like a hideous face or something, but more like you were going to say 'no,' again. I don't think I would have been able to take that again."

"I'm sorry I did that." I told him, falling asleep. "I thought you were only asking because you knew I didn't want to so that you didn't have to change me."

He was shocked. "Why on earth would I do something like that!?" He demanded. "Is that the kind of person you think I am!?"

"No, of course not. I told you I was sorry. And I was so stupid." He must have finally noticed how tired I was, because he let it drop and kissed me goodnight.

That was the last thing I remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to a beautiful day. Well, for Forks. At least it wasn't raining. Then I remembered that Charlie was home this morning. Edward kissed my cheek swiftly before ducking out of the window. And so another day began.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I tried to brush through the tangled mess that was my hair, and succeeded a half an hour later. I then went on to brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I don't know why I was going to all this trouble. We were only going to see his family. But something inside me was extremely nervous, and I wanted to at least look good. I think it would be harder to accept a person into your family if they looked like hell.

When that was done, I walked back into my room to view my supply of clothes. I decided on the dark blue top Edward had once complimented and that I wore when I first met the Cullens. I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and sighed. _Here goes nothing._

I knew I had to tell Charlie now or never. I don't think t would have been any easier even if Edward were here with me. And if he was, I think I would have sent him away. This would be hard enough for Charlie, I don't want to shove Edward right into his face.

"Dad?" I called down the stairs.

"Yeah Bells?" He answered from the living room. I paused, not sure if _now _now was the right time.

"…What do you want for breakfast?" I asked defeated.

"Oh, uh, how about some pancakes?" He suggested.

"Sure thing!" I tried to sound cheerful, but I don't think I quite managed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I had to get control of my nerves.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and set it down on the stove. While mixing the pancake batter I thought about how I should go about this. Straight forward was out of the question. _"Hey, Dad, just wanted to tell you: Edward and I are getting married."_ He'd probably have a heart attack.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice the doorbell ring. Only when Charlie came back into the kitchen did I notice we had a visitor, Alice.

Charlie left quickly to finish his game. Men.

"Oh my God!!" Clearly Alice had been holding this in, and couldn't contain it any longer. "You two are finally gonna get married!!" She hugged me so tight I could barely get out,

"Can't-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. EEEEE!!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "I'm just so happy for you two!"

"Wait, Edward didn't tell you all already, did he?" I asked, then I instantly felt stupid. Of course he hadn't She had had a vision.

Alice watched my emotions run across my face and nodded. "Yes, I had a vision." She confirmed. "But I didn't see what you would say because you still hadn't made your mind up. I could tell from how happy Edward was this morning that you said 'yes'."

She lowered her voice. "How are you gonna tell Charlie?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I admitted, smiling slightly. "But no matter how I do it, it won't come out well."

"Oh yeah!" Alice said, seeming to remember something. "I almost forgot! Edward told me to give this to you." She held up the most beautiful ring, simple, but beautiful. Exactly what I would have chosen. "He says he's sorry but he can't come right now, he's off hunting. You know, I don't think _I've_ ever seen him so happy."

"Me neither!" I agreed cheerfully.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen _you_ so 'lovey-dovey' happy either." She added teasing.

"Of course you haven't." I told her. "That's because I've been so happy in my entire life!"

Alice nodded. "You do know that now that you have met his condition, he will change you, right?" She asked me solemnly.

I had already thought of this. "I know. But I don't think that that will happen any time soon. But of course, only you could be the judge of that." I added lightly.

Alice laughed again and the sound was all silver. "Well, I can't promise you anything yet. He hasn't made up his mind. But I can promise that if he doesn't soon, I will. And there isn't anything he can do to stop me. I gave you my word, Bella, and I don't go back on it."

"Thank you." I hugged her. She kissed my cheek.

"Now, what are we doing here?" She gestured toward the forgotten pancake mix and frying pan.

"Pancakes." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "For Charlie. Soften him up hopefully."

She nodded. "That reminds me Alice." I started. "Could you tell me how Charlie will take it?"

She knew what I meant. But she shook her head regretfully. "Sorry. Not unless you tell me how you're going to do it. He still wouldn't have made his choice. He still doesn't think he likes Edward."

Just then Charlie came in. "Who doesn't like Edward?"

I sighed. "You."

He looked at me. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's how you act around him. Like you'd kill him if he moved too far." I told him quietly.

"I like him." He told me shockingly. "I just don't trust him as well. Not after what he did to you."

_Better get this over with now._ "Dad, what would you do, if I told you he asked me to marry him?"

Charlie actually took the bait and thought this was a hypothetical question. "I think I'd be very upset, you're so young after all, but a small part of me would be happy for you. I've seen the two of you. I bet even if my life depended on it I couldn't separate you two."

I sighed, relieved and yet still slightly nervous. He had admitted he would be upset. "Dad," I started again, "that wasn't a hypothetical question. He really did ask me to marry him."

Charlie stared, stunned beyond words. "And you said 'yes,' didn't you?" He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly. I was still waiting for the storm. But it didn't come.

He merely walked over to me, hugged me tightly, then whispered in my ear, "Don't rush into anything. Be sure this is what you want. I'll always be happy for you, and there for you."

I broke down and started crying. Alice slipped out of the room, unnoticed by Charlie. "I'm sure." I told him.

He nodded. We broke apart.

The doorbell rang. Call it a sixth sense, but something told me it was Edward, coming when he 'heard' the coast was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't go get the door. Alice did that for me. She came back a few minutes later with Edward in tow. Edward looked and me and conveyed everything into that look. _You already told him._ I nodded almost imperceptibly. He smirked. Then is face fell and I guessed he was 'hearing' Charlie's mind.

I looked over at my father. I saw him glance at me, then at Edward, then back to me again. I knew what he was thinking. "Dad?" I asked anyways.

"Bella, you know I will always support you with anything you decide to do, but I really think that you might be making too big a commitment, too soon." I almost laughed. Marriage compared to an eternity as a vampire?

"I know what I'm doing, Dad." I told him calmly. He nodded, then suddenly smiled.

"Well, welcome to the family, I guess." He told Edward, though his heart was clearly not in it. I smiled nonetheless. I was glad he was at least _acting_ happy for me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to understand, though. He was disappointed in me.

"Alice?" I asked suddenly. She looked up at me. I jerked my head towards the door and she got the hint. I looked at Edward. "Stay." I told him. He smiled and nodded that he would.

Out in the hall, I told Alice to tell me everything she heard between them. I could hear them too, but only barely. I was pretty sure Edward was getting 'The Talk' and Charlie would be badgering him about why he asked so suddenly.

"Charlie just asked him, 'Why now? Why not in a few years?'" Alice told me quietly. "Oh, and Edward knows we're listening in." She added.

"Of course." I muttered. "What else? What did Edward say?"

"He said that he wasn't going to live without you, that he loved you, that he hoped you loved him too, and that now just seemed a good time. Then he asked Charlie why not now?" I smiled.

"And Charlie said…?" I prompted.

"And Charlie said …nothing. He just spluttered like you when you're embarrassed." I blushed.

"Edward?" I pretend-called. I thought I'd rescue my dad from his sudden humiliation.

"Yes Bella?" I heard him playing along.

"Could you come here?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'll be right there! See you around, Chief Swan." I heard him say politely to Charlie.

He entered through the door and smirked. "Hear anything worth while?"

"Not a thing." Alice pouted. "You could have made it a little more interesting."

"Yes I could, but by doing so, I would have made Bella's father angry with me and then where would we be?" Edward retorted. "Come on, we still have my family."

At the Cullens' I actually felt nervous. I knew (or I thought I knew) that Esme and Emmett would agree. I wasn't sure about Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle …well I'd just be in for a surprise. Edward, sensing my growing anxiety, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Esme, Carlisle, everyone." Edward said in a normal conversation tone. He did not even raise his voice, but I was sure they'd hear.

In a few minutes, everyone had assembled in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the loveseat by the fireplace, Jasper sat down in an armchair with Alice perched on the arm, and Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch. Edward and I stood in the center of the room. Six pairs of expectant eyes met ours.

Edward looked at me, pleading. I sighed and shot him a scornful look. This was not missed by Emmett who chuckled openly. "You all should know that Edward and went on a date, and that he proposed. I said 'yes,' so I guess that means we're engaged." I shrugged and gave a little half-laugh.

Emse immediately ran across the room at vampire-speed and hugged me tightly. "Oh, my dear." She said into my hair.

Jasper and Emmett got up and clapped Edward on the back congratulating and Emmett even went so far as to say, "About time, Edward!"

They then proceeded to hug me and welcome me to their family. Even Rosalie hugged me warmly, if shyly.

Then Carlisle stood up and all conversation stopped at once. He walked over to me, smiling. "Welcome to the family, Bella." He told me, then hugged me.

When all the conversation and congratulations was over, Carlisle asked me unexpectedly, "So, where do you want to do this, Bella?"

"Excuse me?" I joked out. Everyone was staring at Carlisle, puzzled.

"You have met Edward's condition, and mine. I will change you. Unless, of course, Edward wants to." Everyone's gaze turned to Edward. He seemed ready for the question.

"Yes, I do." He stated calmly. I was so happy I threw myself into his arms to give him an ecstatic hug. He laughed at my reaction and hugged me back.

"Ok, then we're going to do this tomorrow morning." Carlisle said. "Enjoy your last night of sleep, Bella. Make it last. Make sure to sever all ties with any humans you know and love, so that they do not come looking for you when you are changed. Your self-control will take years to perfect, but we have unlimited time." He chuckled. "Go home now. Rest. Get your readies made and meet us back here tomorrow morning at 7:30."

I nodded that I understood and Edward guided me to the door.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Couldn't have been half of Charlie's reaction." He joked.

"Actually, Charlie was only concerned that I wasn't rushing into anything. He told me to only be sure and that he would support me through it no matter what." His face showed the shock I felt.

"Well, maybe I misjudged him…" Edward said quietly. It was then I realized we were home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie was at work, so I had written him a note that would explain and ask him not to try and find me. I had no idea where the Cullens were going to take me, but even if I did I wouldn't have told him.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so __**so**__ sorry! I love you, but I don't think I can stay here anymore. I'll try to write, or call, I swear! Remember, this was nothing you did wrong, I just thought it was time for me to leave. Please don't try to find me, and don't tell Mom until I do. She'll flip, we both know it! I love you,_

_Bella_

This was a very vague letter, I knew, but I couldn't think of anything better. My things were all packed and ready to leave at a seconds notice. Edward was waiting for me up in my room as I said a silent goodbye to everything I had loved.

When I got back up to my room, I knew I had to write an email to Renee. This was going to be harder. She would go crazy and get the FBI on me or anything else just as impulsive. This was the best I could come up with.

_Mom,_

_I'm going away for a long while. I won't be able to see you anymore. I'll write you and call you, though I swear! Please don't do anything impulsive, I'm fine. Just trust me, and believe that I love you._

_Bella_

I almost started to cry writing this, but I couldn't let Edward see. He seemed to sense my anguish; as he wrapped his arms around me on the bed as I lay down. I don't know how long we lay there like that; I only knew that sleep did not come soon for me. Eventually though, I did fall asleep. Morning came all too soon.

I stretched and yawned. I had had the strangest dream. I told Edward.

"Edward, I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed that you proposed and I said 'yes,' and now I'm supposed to be changed today." I chuckled until I saw his expression. "You mean, that wasn't a dream?"

He shook his head slowly, watching my reaction carefully. I was in shock. I thought Edward was not serious when he proposed, I thought that he would never change me. But in my 'dream' he said he'd do both. I realized Edward was still watching me.

"Well, then, that changes things, doesn't it?" I tried to make light of the situation.

It worked: He laughed. "Yes, I'd imagine it does." He grew somber. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. But I want to . When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours?" I laughed again. He joined in half-heartedly.

"Well, if you're sure, we'd better leave now. Charlie's around the corner." He got up and grabbed all of my suitcases.

I stood up too. "Ok, let's go."

Back at the Cullens', everyone was waiting in the living room for us. "It's a good thing we live in such a secluded area." Carlisle said as we approached.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

Everyone laughed except me. "The screaming." Carlisle informed me. "It's better no one hears that or they'll investigate, so I'm sure you'll agree it is most fortunate we live here."

I nodded. I had forgotten about the pain. This thought was not a comforting one.

"Ok, are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked me. When I nodded, he turned to Edward and gestured that we should begin.

Edward turned to me. His eyes we scared and sad. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, yet again. It seemed I had been doing this a lot lately. But I just couldn't find my voice.

"I just want you to remember, I love you." He choked out, and I realized that if he could, he'd be crying.

He bit my neck. At once the pain was unendurable. I screamed for all I was worth. I was sure this must be agonizing for him to watch, me screaming and all, but I couldn't help it. Then I blacked out.

"What happened!?" I could barely hear Edward's voice saying. I wanted to call out to him, but I still couldn't locate my voice.

"It's ok, Edward. She's one of the lucky ones. The pain was too much for her to take and she passed out. She'll wake up soon enough, hopefully after the change so she won't have to really feel anything." Carlisle explained calmly.

Was he joking? I could still feel something close to Hell itself. Was I going to die? I hoped so. Anything was better than this. It felt like fire coursing through my veins running through every inch of my body until I couldn't remember a time not as painful as this.

The minutes felt like hours, the hours days. I hadn't really woken up yet. I was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. I could still feel pain in every fiber of my being. Edward never once left my side. Never once let go of my hand. I was grateful for that. His hand holding mine told me that I had to pull through this, someone was still needing me. It made the pain a little more endurable, but not much.

"What day is it?" I heard someone ask what seemed like weeks later. But of course it was merely hours, or at the most a day.

"It should be over very soon. We are nearing the end of the second day. However, this will be the most painful part of the change. The venom will try to penetrate the heart." Carlisle was still here too? And it was only the second day? I couldn't take any more of this. Suddenly, it was like someone had turned on a very bright light. I was looking at two things that were very close to black.

I realized I was looking into Edward's eyes. I had finally regained total consciousness. I fell back down into the pillow and tried not to scream. Of course I failed. How could you not? This was HELL.

"Just kill me please!" I shouted out finally. Soon after that, however, the pain slowly started subsiding. Then abruptly it stopped. I wanted to sleep, but found that I couldn't. I assumed I was so tired I couldn't sleep. That had happened to me before.

Then I started _smelling_ things. Unusual things. I couldn't even identify half the scents.

_Oh my God. _I thought. _I must be a vampire! It's over! It's over!_

I opened my eyes and there was Edward. I smiled at him to show that I was ok. He smiled back at me. It was a tiny smile, one that faded quickly and didn't touch his eyes.

"Well, how about those three days, huh?" I joked. "They were the best of my life. Never had more fun." I laughed, it kind of hurt.

He joined in. "I was so worried." He informed me. "I knew you couldn't die, but I still felt so nervous… and helpless. I've never felt so weak and powerless."

I touched his had on mine. "Don't." I told him softly. "It's over now, and you have nothing to be afraid of now. I'm one of you now." I smiled. "I'm a monster."

"We all are now." He said seriously, no trace of humor. "I cannot believe I put you through that. I felt so guilty. All that obvious pain you were in. It was pure torture, in my form."

"I'm glad you did." I said, and when he raised his eyebrows skeptically I added, "It was never a matter of _if_ or _when_ it would happen. That was already definite. There was only the matter of _who _did it. I'm so happy that you changed your mind, but even if you hadn't I would have let Carlisle do it. Like I said, only a matter of _who_."

He looked only slightly reassured. "Let's just forget this now." I said, and searched for a subject change. I said the first thing that came into my mind, "How do I look?"

_"You were always beautiful, but now you're a knockout."_ I heard and laughed.

"Thank you, but I meant do I look like I've been to Hell and back? I certainly feel like it." I looked up from our joined hands into his puzzled eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, I didn't say anything. How did you know I was thinking that?" He asked me quizzically.

"You were _thinking_ that!?" I shrieked. "But that's impossible!"

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. You forgot about why the Volturi even wanted you changed in the first place. Your future gift. Which looks as though you can read minds like me. And I'd be willing to bet it was kind of fuzzy sounding?"

I nodded. "It sounded like I was trying to tune a radio, but I could still pick up what I thought you were saying. I just thought my ears were ringing or something."

"And I'd also bet that you only 'heard' me because we're holding hands. That will soon change. In the beginning, I had to touch people to hear their thoughts. And look at me now. Can you hear my memories?"

"I don't _think_ so. I hear nothing but your real speaking voice right now." I chuckled.

"We'll work on that later. I hope you get a combination of Aro's and my powers. My ability to hear from a distance but his to hear every thought and memory your mind ever had." He said. I shook my head in wonder.

"Well, the others should be here soon. At the turning point Carlisle went to get them. I'd expect them any" He was interrupted by a group walking through the door of his room.

Alice immediately bounded into my arms and kissed my cheek happily. "You look fantastic, Bella." She told me.

Next was Esme. Edward held an arm around my waist and smiled proudly at everyone while she hugged me as well. "Look at you." She said brightly. "You look incredible."

Emmett and Rosalie came up to me together. "Wow, sis." Emmett chuckled. I would have normally blushed at the term of endearment, but I had no blood to rush to my face. "You _do_ look great. Looks like you've got competition, Rose." He laughed again.

"Bella's not competition." Rosalie scolded him. "She's my sister now. How are you holding up?" She asked me.

"Tired." I told her. I was still not used to her being nice to me. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, as smiled tentatively. "Thank you for asking. Good to know _somebody_ cares." I teased Edward. He held up his hands in front of himself in a proclamation of innocence.

"I knew you'd be tired, so why ask?" He asked me.

"You're terrible." But my statement was slightly marred by the fact that I was smiling. "Where's Carlisle?"

"He had to go to work. He says he's sorry to have missed out on you waking up, but he had to fill out his resignation forms again." Esme told me. I had forgotten I was the cause for their second move from Forks. Esme, sensing what I was thinking, told me seriously, "Bella, we are fine doing this. Don't blame yourself. True, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be going, but none of us would change that if we could, would we?" She asked the others.

They all shook their heads and murmured, "Nope!"

"Oh!" Edward suddenly exclaimed. "I just remembered, Bella and I have discovered her gift. Or part of it, we think." He stated proudly.

"OOOOOHHH!! Alice exclaimed. "What is it!?"

"I thought you'd be able to 'see' that Alice!" I teased. She grinned at me then turned back to Edward.

"Well!?" She yelled.

Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"Bella read my mind earlier." Edward told them. "I want to test that and see if she can see memories and hear other long past thoughts as well."

"Well, there's no better teacher than you!" Emmett exclaimed. "Awesome! Now we have two mind freaks!"

"HEY!" Edward and I both yelled. Emmett and everyone else laughed.

"All right, enough fooling around!" Esme chastised fondly. "We have packing."

"Aw, Mom!" Rosalie groaned. "Can't we just leave it here and buy new stuff?"

"No! What if someone went into our house and realized we just up and left everything? How would that look? They don't know we're so rich. Most people aren't. Let's go."

Outside, I realized I was no longer in the Cullens' house. But in a barren parking lot with a smell outhouse at the end.

Since we had three cars parked in the parking lot, we split into groups. Seeing as Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme, Jasper and Alice took the black Mercedes. Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's monster Jeep, and Edward and I took Edward's silver Volvo.

Before we departed, however, Rosalie pulled me to one side, away from everyone else. I was sure this was pointless as they could still hear us if they wanted to.

"Bella, here." She said, handing me a mirror she had just taken out of her purse. "You'll want to get a good look at yourself, believe me." She smiled and walked away.

In Edward's car I looked in the thing. I was dumbfounded. I knew that vampires were beautiful and all, but I didn't think that meant I would be too. It was the same me, you could still tell. But I was more gracefully angled and sculpted. My hair was the same dark brown, almost black and my eyes were black. This scared me to no end.

"Edward, can we go hunting?" I asked him still looking at my eyes. He seemed to know that it wasn't out of hunger that I wanted to hunt, but he still agreed.

"Sure. When we settle down somewhere else." He told me.

"And where will that be?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Your self-control is already amazing. You may not have realized it, but we must have passed at least five humans when we walked into the parking lot." I was shocked.

_"Really!?"_ I exclaimed. "I thought you said humans smelled _good_!?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking at me now.

"Well, I only smelled something bad. It reminds me faintly of when I used to not be able to stand the smell of blood without fainting or vomiting." I said in wonder.

Now he looked shocked. "You mean, you are immune to the smell of blood!?" He yelled.

"I guess so. Maybe I just like animal blood better. We'll have to test that theory as well." I told him calmly.

He suddenly veered to an immediate left onto a barely noticeable dirt path. He called Esme and told her what we had figured out and that he was taking me hunting. He said we'd meet them later back at the house.

Outside in a clearing, I could smell and see a herd of deer. It was not as bad as the smell of those humans, but it wasn't delicious either. I looked at Edward. He was marveling at me.

"You're incredible!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" I asked, shocked.

"You hate the smell of humans from the day you are 'born,' and yet you have the perfect control around animals like a hundred-year old!!"

"I always hated the smell of blood, that only intensified with humans." I explained, or tried to. "I still don't really care for the smell care for the smell of these creatures, but I can tell they're extremely edible."

He was still gawking at me.

"We have to tell Carlisle this one." He said breathlessly.

I shrugged. "We told Esme we'd meet her though."

"You're right." He contemplated. "They should know this too."

He started the car and we left for our soon to be old home.


End file.
